The Four Out Of Five Times
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Four times Finn is in need of the mailman and the one time where it wasn't necessary. /Old Fic


**Name: **The Four Out Of Five Times

**Author:** Blondezilla90

**Raiting: **Hard R

**Summary:** Four times Finn is in need of the mailman and the one time where it wasn't necessary.

A/N: A/N 1: This was written a while ago and I think I never posted it on here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-1-

He knew he shouldn't have taken her up on that offer. He was convinced it would somehow end like this. Tangled up in her legs and arms on her bed, lips smacking against lips while bodies were squished together. Rachel was hot and he just couldn't resists her. They've been dating for a couple of days now and Finn knew what was about to happen, shouldn't happen.

"_Who says a father figure is necessary?" "Driving is fun!" "OHHHOHMYGODOHMYOHMYOHMYYOUKI LLEDHIM!"_

Finn untangled his legs and jumped up a little, pulling his shirt down. His cheeks turned pink and he tried to avoid Rachel, who was laying motionlessly on the bed. Her lower body clenched and she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong" She mumbled and sat up, looking down at herself. 'Am I really that ugly? Or did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he talk to me?' All kinds of thoughts shot through her head, not really preparing her for the what Finn felt obligated to tell her.

"Oh no..no...I..." He exhaled loudly and sat down at the end of the bed, shifting a little so he could hide the bulge in his pants from Rachel. "You see...there is...well...I...Rachel..I like you...a lot." That caused Rachel to blush and Finn smiled sheepishly in return.

"Than what's the problem?" Her voice had undertones of hurt in it and it cause Finn's heart to break a little. He didn't wanna hurt her. He had too many times before.

"It's just...I like you so much, my body takes a life of it's own. That is what happened in the auditorium. You didn't do anything wrong, you did everything right and it scared me. I thought if I flee from the situation, it will make it better. Little did I know it would make it worse." He sighed and raised his gaze to look at her. Rachel's face had soften and she even smiled a little, leaning over to touch his knee.

"I don't know why you react this way to it. Finn, I'm your girlfriend. I am proud when I can make you feel this way. It's not to be ashamed off." She scooted closer to him and smiled a little, taking one of his hands into hers.

"I...well we haven't been dating for long...and...I don't want you to feel pressure or something..." Her nervously ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Finn...This is natural and simply because you get excited, I jump to the conclusion you want to have sex with me right this second. And just because this happens, you should push me away." She raised her hand to his chin and made him look at her, leaning over to kiss his lips softly. In one swift motion she got up and threw her leg over his lap, straddling him while pushing him down on the mattress. On purpose Rachel ground her lower body into his, letting out a low moan. Finn gripped her hips tightly, kissing her more passionately than before.

-2-

"I heard guys think of dead kittens and their mom's during sex, to prevent from ejaculating too early." Rachel said while they flipped through the TV, causing Finn to drop the remote and look down at her in disbelieve.

"Where did you hear that? And my mom? EW GROSS!" He shook his head in disgust and made a face. She giggled a little and snuggled more into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.

"Well...I heard...and read, you know." Her voice was low and Finn raised an eyebrow. He had been dating Rachel for one and a half months now, without having any sexual intercourse. They experimented a little and stuff, but never crossed the line. She knew about his little problem and she figured they'd work on that, before they take the next step.

"So? Why are you bring this up now? Do infomercials remind you of sex all of the sudden?" He chuckled a little and she elbowed him, sitting up to look at him.

"What do you think of?" Finn's eyes shot up in surprise and he swallowed hard, quickly avoiding her eyes and fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"No-nothing..." He mumbled and Rachel giggled, knowing he was lying. She shifted her weight and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. She placed her lips against the side of his head and slowly moved down to his cheek.

"What are you thinking of?" She smiled and wiggled her butt a little, pressing into Finn. He groaned a little and Rachel felt him react to her, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Rachel." Finn hissed and she again shifted her weight, straddling his lap. Her lips made their way down to kiss, her tongue leaping out to brush against his lips.

"_Who says a father figure is necessary?" "Driving is fun!" "OHHHOHMYGODOHMYOHMYOHMYYOUKI LLEDHIM!"_

Finn groaned out loud and pushed Rachel away from him a little. She glared down at him and ground her hips into his, leaning over to kiss his neck.

"Tell me..." She whispered and let her hands run over his chest, her lips yet again attacking his lips.

"Over my dead body." He mumbled back and shook his head to clear it a little, grabbing her hips to throw her on the couch. Rachel squealed loudly as her back hit the couch and she purred as Finn hovered above her teasingly.

"Come onnnn..." She giggled and puckered her lips to kiss him, but Finn pulled away and got up.

"No!" He laughed and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink, while Rachel sat on the couch and stuck out her lower lip pouting.

-3-

Finn couldn't believe what was happening. He pinched himself over and over again, trying to understand was happening. Rachel Berry, his Rachel Berry, the girl he'd been with for three months now, was laying topless on his bed. He completely forgot out they ended up here. It might be that his mom is working late again and they were lying to her dad's so they'd have some alone time at his house. Little did he know what Rachel had planned for the two of them.

Her fingers made quick work of removing his shirt and he smiled brightly at her naked breasts. His hands quickly found them, while his lips attack hers with a frantic kiss. Her arms sneaked around his neck and she pulled him closer, letting out a low moan as he rolled them over. Rachel was sitting on top of him, her hands placed next his head while her breast were dangerously close to his mouth.

He smiled and put his hands on either of her side, moving his head just a few inches to circle her right nipple with his tongue and lips, gently sucking it. Another moan rippled though Rachel and she sighed in pleasure, pressing her upper body against his delicate mouth. At the same time she ground her lower body into his, rubbing gently against his jeans.

Finn already shut his eyes, waiting for the famous mailman, but nothing happened. He grinned and felt a light twitch in his pants, satisfied with the result of himself being able to control his body a lot more than before. He quickly switched breasts and took care of her left one, while his hand ran over her sides down to her skirt. Gently he rubbed his fingertip against her inner thigh, inching higher and higher. It was like he wanted to test the water and Rachel was growing impatient. Very impatient.

"Touch me Finn...please..." She moaned and leaned down to kiss him passionately. That was all it took and Finn moved the skirt over her hips, slipping his hand into the front of her white panties, cupping her core for the first time. She bit his lower lip a little and groaned out loud as his fingers brushed against her opening. Finn felt her wetness increasing and he was amazed by the fact he could turn on Rachel like that.

"_Who says a father figure is necessary?" "Driving is fun!" "OHHHOHMYGODOHMYOHMYOHMYYOUKI LLEDHIM!"_

He bit lower lip and concentrated really hard, his fingers starting to rub against Rachel's clit. Her breath came out in short puffs and her hips rocked against his hand. Finn watched her come undone on top of him and he had a hard time to concentrate on Rachel. Before he knew it he had slipped two fingers into her body, his palm pressing against her clit as Rachel moaned out and reached her climax. She let herself fall on top of him and Finn stilled his hand, not removing it from her body.

He peppered her entire face with kisses while he himself came into his pants. He gained some self control, but apparently not enough to over come this. Rachel lazily raised her head and watched his face, kissing him passionately as he relaxed a little.. His heart made a little jump and he grinned goofily, slowly pulling his hands out of her panties.

"I love you, Rach." He panted and Rachel smiled brightly, leaning over to kiss him again.

"I love you too."

-4-

"Why is it you don't want to tell me what you're think about?" Rachel pouted and swung her leg over his, pressing her front into his side. They both were laying on his bed, watching TV, but she kept nagging him about what he thought of to prevent from erupting too early.

"Cause it's embarrassing." He mumbled and tighten his hold on her so she wouldn't move. Of course Rachel was sneaky and freed herself from his grip, pushing herself up to look at him.

"Why?" She pouted and sighed as Finn shook his head and kept looking at the TV. Her face changed and she bit her lower lip as she laid back down, her hand resting on his chest. After a short while she slowly started to draw lazy circles all over his chest and belly, her fingertip grazing the hem of his shirt. If Rachel Berry wanted something, she was determined to get it. Even if she had to bring out the big guns.

She shifted her body a little and let her hand disappear underneath his shirt, caressing his abs lightly. Finn tried to ignore her, but Rachel knew what turned him on. She pushed his shirt up and placed butterfly kisses all over his ribcage, her finger circling his slowly hardening nipple. If Rachel had learned something in the past 4 months, it was how to get her boyfriend horny. As on cure she felt him stirring in his sweat pants and she brushed her knee against the evident bulge, giggling as he drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Rachel, my mom is in the kitchen." He warned her and she giggled a little, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"I locked the door!" She whispered and peeled off her own shirt, pressing her half naked chest against his. Her hand wandered down his front and slipped underneath the waistband of his pants, grazing her nails against his boxers. Finn shut his eyes and threw his head back, his hips bucking a little against her hand.

"You gotta be quiet." Rachel warned him and pushed his boxers out of the way, gripping him tightly with her hand. He bit down on his lower lip and sighed, gripping the bedsheets tightly as she slowly started to move his hand.

"_Who says a father figure is necessary?" "Driving is fun!" "OHHHOHMYGODOHMYOHMYOHMYYOUKI LLEDHIM!"_

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel whispered into his ear and sped up her hand, squeezing him tightly. Finn rolled his eyes and bucked his hips, shacking his head no.

"You don't wanna tell me?" She murmured against his ear, slowing down her movements. "If you won't tell...I won't help." Finn's eyes shot opened and he stared at her in disbelieve. A rather high pitched "what" escaped his lips and Rachel shushed him, squeezing his erection.

"Tell me..." Her voice was demanding. He knew he he had to tell her or she would tease him mercilessly.

"Mailman...," he whispered and Rachel sped up her movements, giving him a confused look.

"What?" She asked and Finn rolled his eyes, trying to gather his words and find his voice.

"Mailman..the day...my mom...took me out to drive...I...ran over a mailman...," he mumbled and exhaled loudly as her hands moved move faster, squeezing him tightly. Soon bright colors engulfed Finn as he came all over Rachel's hand. She smiled brightly and stilled her movement, waiting for Finn to hand her tissue so she was able to wipe her hand.

"I see..." She giggled and pecked the tip of his nose.

"Don't tell anybody." He mumbled and grabbed her head to kiss her softly.

"I won't" She promised and hugged him tightly, putting her head on his chest.

-5-

"My dads are away for the weekend." Rachel squeaked into the phone and ran from one room into another one. She wanted this to be perfect. Perfect for Finn and herself.

"Good to know, because..." Finn answered and smiled brightly.

"Wait a second the doorbell rang...," Rachel sighed and almost ran down the stairs, skipping at least two at the same time.

"Who's...FINN!" She screamed into the phone, causing him to his cell away from his ear.

"Surprise." He grinned and leaned towards her, enveloping her in a big hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body and pressed her lips to his, smiling brightly.

"I thought you wouldn't come back until tomorrow?" They both parted a little and Rachel dragged him inside, leading him upstairs. He followed her eagerly and smile brightly, his hands on her hips.

"I missed you so much...I came back as fast as I could...remind me to never ever stay away from you that long ever again. 4 weeks is too long." He sighed and as on cue Rachel spun around and threw herself against him, her lips landing on his. Her hands where on his shoulders as she walked backwards into her room and he kicked the door closed as they entered the room. He smiled against her lips and picked her off the ground, carrying her towards the bed.

"I missed you too...really...there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you." She mumbled and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he laid her down, pulling him on top of her. She kissed him passionately and ran her tongue tongue over his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth, Finn obligated and let her tongue slip into his mouth, battling it with his own.

"I'll never leave for so long again...I swear...," he mumbled and held her tightly in his arms. Rachel smiled and pulled away for air, looking into his eyes.

"I went to see a gynecologist the day you left..." Finn furrowed his brows and looked at her confused.

"Why? Is something wrong?" A little hint of panic rose in his voice and Rachel chuckled a little, pressing her lips against his before she moved them to his ear.

"She prescribed me the pill, that I am on." Finn blinked a few time, thinking he might be dreaming. He pulled away a little and looked at her, a smile spread across his face.

"Does that mean?" He mumbled and ran his hands over her body. She giggled and let her hand slide through his hair, pulling him down for a slow, soft kiss.

"Yes...I'm ready..." Finn kept repeating the line in his head while his whole body seemed to jump in joy. Rachel on the other hand took action and quickly peeled his shirt off his body, exposing his bare chest to her view. She smiled brightly and let her hands run over his chest..

"You're beautiful, Rachel." His voice was low and his touch was gentle, while he pushed her shirt up and over her head. She smiled and looked into his eyes, while she leaned forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Soon her bra and sweatpants were flying towards the bedroom door and her hands were fumbling with the buckle of his belt. Her hands were shaking lightly and Finn sense a bit of nervousness, so he grabbed her hands and kissed her softly on the lips before he spoke.

"We don't have to do this...you know...only if you're sure." Rachel was in awe and she stared at him for a bit, a few tears tickling the corner of her eyes. Finn raised his hands to cup her cheeks and Rachel smiled.

"I love you Finn..and I want his..." She replied and leaned towards him to kiss him, her hands finally working on his jeans to open them. Finn raised his hips and kicked off his jeans, directly followed by his boxers.

"I love you too..." He smiled at her and hooked his fingers into her panties, pulling them over her hips. Rachel took a deep breath and extended her arm, reaching into the bedside table to grab one of the condoms she bought. Finn smiled at her cautiousness and grabbed the condom to unwrap it and apply it.

"You ready?" He mumbled and let his hand slip between their bodies, gently brushing against her core. Rachel bit her lower lip and moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes...more than ready." And that was the first time in Finn didn't need to think of the mailman, because for once nature seemed to agree with him.

THE END


End file.
